975
Barnabas sees counterparts of Roger and Carolyn in the Parallel Time room. Synopsis Teaser : The night before the moon is full. And in a house on the outskirts of town, Bruno holds Sabrina prisoner, hoping to lure Chris there. He plans to use Chris as bait for a horrifying scheme, and Chris falls into his trap, as he comes to Bruno's to rescue his beloved. Bruno captures Chris and taunts him about always being one step ahead of him. Chris attempts to attack Bruno, but Bruno knocks him down and points a knife at him. Act I Bruno holds the knife to Chris' throat and forces him to sit down. Chris only wants to know where Sabrina is. Bruno goes to the door of the back room and has Sabrina assure him she won't try to escape. He unlocks the door and Sabrina is standing in the doorway. She begs Chris not to worry about her and he should try to escape. Bruno mocks both of them for their "touching moment" and he locks Sabrina back up. Bruno assures Chris he won't kill her, but he will have to cooperate with him. Bruno tells Chris he will be holding him hostage until tomorrow night because there is someone he must kill (Jeb). Barnabas is in the Parallel Time room, still wondering about the concept of Parallel Time, and he decides he must find out how to cross over. Meanwhile in the drawing room, Carolyn and Roger are saying goodnight and Roger sees Barnabas coming down the stairs. Roger wonders why Barnabas is roaming around the house at such a late hour. Barnabas tells him there is a room in the East Wing he must tell him about. At Bruno's apartment, Bruno continues to taunt Chris about the impending full moon. He again asks Chris for his help, but Chris refuses. He takes Chris into the room where Sabrina is being held and locks him up with her. The two wonder how they can escape. Act II Chris finds a window, but it is barricaded and the two realize they are powerless to Bruno. At Collinwood, Barnabas finishes telling Roger of his findings in the East Wing. Roger is confused by the whole nature of Parallel Time, but he wants to see the room. Barnabas agrees to take him there on the condition he keeps it a secret. The two enter the East Wing and find the room empty, but Roger stills believes him. Roger leaves the East Wing and Barnabas says he'll go out a different door so he can get back to the Old House quicker. As Barnabas is leaving, he hears Roger's voice in the distance. He calls out to him, but he soon realizes it is coming from the Parallel Time room. Barnabas opens the door and notices the room has changed. He sees Roger drinking a glass of wine, talking to the portrait of Angelique. Roger confesses to the portrait that he only drinks the wine because it was her favorite, and that he thinks he was once in love with her. Carolyn then walks in, wondering if Roger is talking to himself. Roger seems upset to see her, and Carolyn scolds him for still visiting the "shrine" of Angelique, even though she's dead. Roger demands to know why she is in the room, and she tells him she is looking for her husband's book about Barnabas Collins, because a popular historical magazine wants to review it. Roger gets upset with her and asks her to leave the room immediately, mentioning that "Master Quentin" would not be happy if he knew she was in the room. Carolyn goes to close the doors, shutting out Barnabas once again. Barnabas re-opens the doors and finds the room empty once again. He thinks about what he has just seen, and wonders what strange world he has discovered. Act III Bruno is still holding Chris and Sabrina captive as night approaches. He opens the back room and orders the two to come out. Bruno again asks him to cooperate with him, but he refuses and they both try to escape. He locks Chris back up and tells him he will soon have a visitor, and he takes Sabrina to a different location. Later, Bruno phones Carolyn at Collinwood, claiming he has found a way to have the shadow removed from Jeb. Carolyn doesn't believe him at first but eventually tells him they will be on their way to see him. However, Bruno tells Carolyn she must come alone since the person who can remove the shadow neither likes Jeb nor cares what happens to him. Carolyn hangs up and leaves the house, much to Roger's dismay. Bruno speaks to Chris as nightfall is imminent. He tells Chris that he'd better not make any noises when the transformation occurs or else he will harm Sabrina. Soon there is a knock at the door and Carolyn enters. She wants to know who can help Jeb, and he takes her into the room where Chris is, who is starting to undergo the transformation. Chris begs her to get out, but Bruno has locked her in and claims that soon Jeb won't have anything to live for. Memorable quotes : Carolyn (PT): She is dead. If I make her whirl in her grave, so much the better. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes / Carolyn Loomis * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins / Roger Collins (PT) * Lisa Richards as Sabrina Stuart * Michael Stroka as Bruno Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 973. * First appearance of character Roger Collins (PT). This was the fourth character played by actor Louis Edmonds in the original series. * First appearance of character Carolyn Loomis. This was the fourth character played by actress Nancy Barrett in the original series. * Only the Cast are credit and the Dan Curtis Productions copyright year logo. * Closing credits scene: Parallel Time room. Story * This episode's Parallel Time sequence reveals that Carolyn and Will are married, Roger is secretly in love with Angelique, and Quentin is the master of Collinwood. * Roger hasn't been in the east wing for years. A year ago he wouldn't have believed Barnabas about Parallel Time. * Roger uses the nickname 'kitten' for Carolyn; he first did so in 4. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Different choices. * TIMELINE: Day 365 begins, and will end in 977. Half an hour until dusk. 5:30pm: Bruno phones Carolyn. It was the other day when Jeb came to see Bruno about the shadow. Bloopers and continuity errors * Michael Stroka drops the key to the room where he is holding Chris hostage as he takes Carolyn there. * At the end of 974, Bruno pulled a gun on Chris. In the recap here, he first has a scuffle with Chris, then pulls out a knife. * Also at the end of 974, Chris opens a closet door and finds a tied-up, seemingly half-dead Sky Rumson. That is not even mentioned in this episode. * In the teaser, Michael Stroka starts to flub a line: "Now you're wondering, is there anyone else here in this r...house?" (sounds like he was about to say "room"). * Prior to this episode, in Bruno's house, the door on the left side of the room near the red chair, two paintings, and a table lamp with a stained-glass shade has led outdoors; the door on the right side of the room near the clock on the wall has led to the room where Sabrina has been held captive. However, in this episode, the door on the left side of the room suddenly leads to the room where Sabrina is held, and at the end of the episode Bruno opens the door on the right side of the room near the clock on the wall to let Carolyn enter the house from outside. In the re-enactment of Carolyn's entrance scene in the recap at the beginning of 976 before the title sequence, the action is reversed to correct this so that Carolyn enters from the left. The door locations have shifted before--in a previous episode, when Jeb came into Bruno's house, he entered from the door near the clock on the wall as well. * When Barnabas and Roger leave the Parallel Time room, Jonathan Frid is rubbing his nose. Roger says, "What does it all mean, Barnabas?" It seems Barnabas is supposed to respond as there is a long pause, and Jonathan Frid rubs his nose again. * As Barnabas and Roger are in the hallway after leaving the Parallel Time room, there is a lot of off-stage noise. This is probably the crew quickly setting up the PT room for when Barnabas opens the doors again. It doesn't seem there's an edit here. (After PT Carolyn closes the doors and Barnabas reopens them, the room is empty again--there does seem to be an edit here as it wouldn't be possible to empty the room that quickly.) External links Dark Shadows - Episode 975 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 975 - Bruno Dies at the End Gallery ( }}) 975.jpg|Roger & Carolyn 975e.jpg|Knife Point 975zl.jpg|Full Moon Category:Dark Shadows episodes